Best Friend Confusion
by purplecat41877
Summary: Mikey overhears a comment between Donny and Chloe and Donny feels that he has to choose between them.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Best Friend Confusion**

Fifteen year old Donny and eight year old Chloe Calls were working in the lab. Donny was working on some inventions and Chloe was fixing the broken items.

"I really appreciate you helping me out so I can work on my inventions," Donny said.

"I'm happy to help," Chloe said sincerely.

"What about your schoolwork?"

"I took care of it before I came over."

"Meeting you was one of the best things that happened to my family."

"I agree with that."

"For some reason, I feel like you're becoming my best friend."

"I feel the same way."

Chloe walked over to Donny and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later and went back to their tasks.

* * *

Mikey was standing outside of Donny's lab in shock. He had just heard the conversation between Donny and Chloe.

 _I thought I was Donny's best friend,_ Mikey thought. He decided to take his mind off of it by playing video games so he headed for the entertainment area.

* * *

Leo and Raph were coming out of the dojo after doing some sparring with each other. They noticed that Mikey was really into playing his video game.

"What's up, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"You all right?" Raph asked with concern when Mikey didn't respond.

Mikey turned off his game and headed for his room without saying anything. Leo and Raph looked at each other in confusion.

"Something's up," Leo said.

"It's not like Mikey to not say anything and then walk away," Raph said.

"We'd better check on him."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Mikey entered his room and closed the door. He got onto his bed, buried his face in his pillow, and broke down completely.

"You all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"No," Mikey admitted, his voice breaking.

"You want us to come in?" Raph asked.

"Ok," Mikey agreed.

Leo and Raph entered the room and sat down on Mikey's bed. Leo gathered Mikey in his arms and his brother latched onto him like a life preserver.

"You want to talk about it?" Leo asked once Mikey calmed down a bit.

"I thought Donny and I were best friends but he doesn't want to be anymore," Mikey said, sniffling.

"Why would you say that?" Raph inquired.

"I heard him say to Chloe that she was becoming his best friend," Mikey admitted.

"That doesn't mean that you two aren't best friends anymore," Leo said.

"Why don't you try talking to Donny?" Raph suggested.

"I'll go do that," Mikey declared and then raced out of the room.

* * *

Donny and Chloe were working in the lab. Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway.

"Everything ok?" Donny asked with concern.

"I need to talk to you alone," Mikey blurted out.

"I'll be in the entertainment area," Chloe said and then left the lab.

"You all right?" Donny asked with concern, noticing that his brother's eyes were red and puffy and his mask was soaked.

"No," Mikey admitted, his voice breaking. Donny walked Mikey over to a cot and the two of them sat down.

"What happened?" Donny asked with concern.

"When did we stop being best friends?" Mikey asked, the floodgates opening.

"Why would you think that we're not best friends anymore?"

"I heard you say to Chloe that she's becoming your best friend."

"I never meant to hurt you," Donny apologized, wrapping his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture.

"Which one of us is your best friend?" Mikey asked.

"I like both of you so it's hard to decide," Donny admitted.

"I'll leave so you can think," Mikey said, pulling away from Donny and walking out of the lab.

Donny went back to working on his projects but he had trouble focusing. He left the lab and headed for Splinter's room.

* * *

Donny and Splinter were sitting on kneeling mats in Splinter's room. Donny had just finished explaining the situation he was in.

"How do I choose between Mikey and Chloe when they're both great in their own way?" Donny asked.

"You do not have to choose," Splinter replied.

"I don't?"

"You are allowed to have more than one best friend. Some have one best friend, others have several best friends."

"That helps me a lot."

"Glad I could help."

Donny and Splinter stood up and bowed to each other. Then Donny left Splinter's room.

* * *

Donny was putting some movies to the side while Mikey and Chloe were in the kitchen. Raph and Leo were having a meditation session with Splinter.

Donny sent a text to Mikey and Chloe requesting that they meet him in the entertainment area and that he made a decision. He sat down on the sofa and Mikey and Chloe showed up a few minutes later.

"I heard you made a decision," Chloe said.

"I did," Donny confirmed.

"Why all the movies?" Mikey asked.

"I was hoping to watch a movie," Donny replied. "That is, with my two best friends."

Mikey, Donny, and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other, picked out a movie, and sat on the sofa to watch it.

The End


End file.
